


Jughead Jones: Purpose

by cherry_bvby



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: F/M, birthday fluff au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:43:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_bvby/pseuds/cherry_bvby
Summary: Prompt by @writing-prompt-s: On everyone’s 18th birthday at noon, one word appears in their skin, depicting their career or purpose in life. On your birthday you’re staring at a clock showing 11:59am, family and friends gathered around for your reveal.





	Jughead Jones: Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: eh uh cursing probably? Das it lol. F l u f f bitch.
> 
> Notes: it tis I. Hello it's been forever. I was just really bored and I wanted to write for my mans. And I'm gonna switch it up a bit whoop. The whole one word thing is gonna be someone's name🤔. Bet you can guess who. It's probs gonna be short. Bc I'm shit srry. Also I know my uh formatting is bullshit so I'm going to *try* to change it. Also I started on this last night but I got distracted by fucking Halsey so. Hehe ft the first verse of him and I. Ya already know I didn't proofread but I hope you like it(:

## 11:59 pm

My clock read. In about a minute, it'll be my 18th birthday. You know usually it's no big deal. But in this town, your life depends on it. Because at exactly 12:00 pm, a word would pop up in dark ink, stating your purpose in life. Pretty weird, right?

## 12:00 am

It's officially my birthday. I'm actually 18 now. I am currently hanging out with my friends. 2 years later you'd think Sweet Water River still wouldn't be as popular since Jason Blossom's death. But no, after a year people started going back. And that's where we were on this lovely night. Blankets spread and bottles open. Laughing our asses off at complete nonsense.

## 1:00 am

Everyone gathered around the small fire. Jughead sitting by my side. Content with life. They were all sharing their favorite memories with me. "Remember when we first met, y/n/n? You weren't exactly the nicest that day." Veronica said. "Hey! I wasn't having a good day okay. And you came in with this cheery ass attitude and I was annoyed." We all laughed.

## 2:00 am

"Y/n/n, remember your 5th birthday? You got so pissed because dad wouldn't get you the Barbie Townhouse. So I gave you my favorite truck." Archie laughed. "Oh Arch, I still have it! I played with it until I was like 12. It's my most prized possession." I smiled remembering those years. I could feel my eyes starting to water.

## 3:00 am

"Y/n?" Jughead whispered. "Yes?" I smiled looking at the green eyed boy. "Remember on my 16th birthday, you gave me a book of poems that you had written?" I nodded, curious as to what he was getting to. "Here." He had handed me a journal with a slightly worn out leather cover. "What is it?" I asked cheerily. "I wrote a book about you." I grinned and kissed him. "Thank you, babe!"

## 4:00 am

Everyone had eventually fallen asleep. Except for Jughead and I. I looked up at him, taking in his features. Not like I haven't done it a million times. But everytime I look at him, I'm amazed at how beautiful he is and how I get to wake up to him every day. "What're you thinking about, angel?" I blushed at the nickname. 2 years and he's still able to make blush profusely.

"What do you think my purpose is in life?" He paused for a moment. "I think you'd be a doctor, because you're always helping people. Or a writer." I nodded. Sounds about right. I cuddled into him more and stared at the stars.

## 10:00 am

Everyone had went back to their homes and gotten ready for my party. Jughead stayed behind and helped me set up. Once we were finished it was about 10:30. We just cuddled and talked. "Jughead I'm gonna read the book you wrote. I wanna see what I'm like in Jughead's beautiful mind." I said with a smile. I read the little poem he'd written at the beginning aloud.

"Cross my heart, hope to die

To my lover, I'd never lie

She said "be true," I swear I'll try

In the end, it's her and I

She's out her head, I'm out my mind

We got that love, the crazy kind

I am hers, and she is mine.

In the end, it's her and I"

I'm pretty sure I was like crying. I looked up at him and just jumped in his arms. "I love you, Jughead Jones." He kissed my forehead and grinned. "I love you too, Y/f/n Y/l/n."

## 11:50 am

In about 10 minutes, my life was going to change. Whatever my job or purpose was in life was what I was going to be doing until I retire. I was a nervous wreck to say the least. Jughead saw my shaking and just held me. "Don't be nervous, angel. Whatever it is I'm sure you'll love it."

## 11:59 am

Everyone gathered around me as I nervously awaited my destiny in life. I looked at all their faces. The people I've know since forever. My dad, FP, Archie, Jughead, The Coopers, Cheryl, The Lodges, The Pussycats, everyone.

## 12:00 pm

I felt the ink carving it's way into my wrist. I looked down at the newly tatted word and it read

"Jughead"

My boy was right. It was something that I loved. He was my purpose.


End file.
